The First Forest Wizard in Ooo
by KingoftheStans
Summary: When Jake found a legendary book on the floorboards, a mysterious thing happened...
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:30 in the morning at Finn and Jake's Treehouse when Jake found a book under the floorboards in Finn's room.

"Hey, what's this?" Jake said.

"Hey, Finn, you've gotta check this out!" Jake exclaimed.

"What is it? A book?" Finn said.

"Wait a sec… I think know this from somewhere…. It's the story of the Forest Wizard's brother!"

"Well then, let's read it!"

So they went downstairs and sat on the couch and then Jake opened the book for more information.

"_The First Forest Wizard in Ooo," _

"_Created by the…. Second Forest Wizard?"_

Then Finn and Jake looked at each other.

"_In 1830, the first forest wizard's name is Johnny the I. When he went out to get more power rings to sell, _

_He saw a black thing near him… When he looked at it, he went into a vortex or a black hole._

_And he was never seen again…"_

"Man, what are we gonna do?"

"Wait, what about that wizard guy?" Finn questioned.

"You mean that wizard who taught as to be wizards?" Jake questioned also.

"Uh, yeah, kinda…"

"Then there is no time to lose!"

"Trust Pound!" Finn exclaimed.

ADVENTURE TIME!

Bufo the Wizard's Kingdom

"(Finn grunts) Man, we should've asked that skeleton guy to teleport us here."

"Well, we're already here,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, dude,"

(Door knocks)

"Hello, who's there?"

"I'm Jake and my pal Finn. You already know about us, right?"

"Yes, of course, come on in," Bufo said.

"So, what's up?" Bufo questioned.

"We want a time portal,"Jake asked to Bufo.

"Why, so that you can see Johnny the First Forest Wizard?" Bufo questioned again.

"How'd you know? Are you a mind reader, too?"

"Hey, I'm a professional wizard, I have all powers,"

"Then, um… What am I thinking of?"

"Getting to see Johnny?"

"Yeah, that's right, man,"

"Enough mind-reading, let's see the wizard already,"

"Well, I can't do that because the first forest wizard is in a vortex somewhere, so, it's pretty risky."

"Hey, Bufo, we're professionals, we can do this!" Finn cried.

"Oh, well, if you're sure..."

And then Bufo was chanting a spell to get the vortex.

"_Expecto Vortexo!"_

And then the vortex is sucking Finn and Jake into Johnny's world.

"WHOA!"

But the journey doesn't end there…..

The Woods-1830

"Where the heck are we, dude?" Finn questioned.

"Dude, I think we're in 1830 at the woods," Jake explained.

"Oh, this is great," Finn said sarcastically.

"But hey, you said that you want to see Johnny, right?" Jake said.

"Well, of course, but where is he?" replied Finn.

But did they did saw him, playing a white flute while sitting on a log.

"Hello, John?"

"Hey, could you hear me?" Finn questioned to the Wizard.

"Dude, I think I know why, because we're in the past, so we just have to follow him and experience his

Life."

Will they get out of here?

Find out at Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Short Recap:

"Dude, where are we?" Finn questioned.

"Dude, I think we're back in 1830 at the woods," Jake explained.

"Oh, this is great." Finn said sarcastically.

Johnny went to the Candy Castle to find Princess Gummy because she's was the princess after she retired and Princess Bubblegum took her place.

"Hey, where's the wizard going?" Finn asked Jake while they're following him to the castle.

The wizard went into the entrance and asked the butler where's the princess is.

"_Um, excuse me," _the wizard asked the butler.

"_Yes?" _ The butler turned around when he was done with the dishes and faced the wizard.

"_Where's the princess?" _The wizard questioned as he shrugged.

"_Oh, she's upstairs doing her hair so she can make it so pretty," _The butler explained.

"What?" Finn shouted.

"Shh!"

"_Oh, ok," _The wizard exited the castle and went back to the woods because he wants more power rings to sell and Princess only has the power rings.

"Oh, man, what're gonna do?" Finn questioned sadly.

"Hmm, wait, I think I have a plan,"

"About what, man?" Finn questioned again.

'Oh, you'll see…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
